okokritikkernefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Dark Thoughts, Timothy Morton
I teksten skrevet af Tim Morton, The Ecological Thoughts, mere specifikt kapitel 2: Dark Thoughts, bliver begreber som “''miljø''”, “''organismer''”, “''arter''”, “''Darwinisme''”, “''natur''”, “''navngivning/definition af det omkringliggende''”, “''evolution''”, “''det monstrøse''”, “''DNA''”, “''RNA''” og “''teknologi”'' bare for at nævne nogle få, taget op, vendt på hovedet, og spyttet ud igen med nye betydninger og konnotationer. En af hovedpunkterne i Mortons tekst er, at man hverken kan leve med, eller leve uden kategorier. Det er på sin vis meningsløst at navngive eller definere en bestemt art, da evolutionen man bruger som begrundelse for sine opdelinger af naturen, aldrig er så stillestående, at man kan retfærdiggøre at skille arterne ad. Siden man ikke kan forudsige hvordan arterne vil udvikle sig, kan man derfor ikke med god grund adskille en chimpanse fra en gorilla, fordi man ikke kan sige, at arten man kalder for en chimpanse, stadig vil have de samme egenskaber og kendetegn, vi bruger til at definere denne specifikke art, om 1000 år. Så hvis man ikke definitivt kan sige hvad der er en “chimpanse”, siden vi, i kraft af evolutionsteorien ved, at denne chimpanse hele tiden udvikler sig til noget nyt, hvordan kan vi så tillade os at definere noget omkring os her på jorden? Men det er selvfølgelig nødvendigt at kategorisere alligevel, og erkende, at arterne altså er forskellige arter. Og Morton skriver også, at det er muligt at navngive og definere arter - dog kun når man kigger tilbage i tiden. Et eksempel Morton benytter, er også vores tendens til at navngive og opdele perioder i menneskets historie: “No one stood around in some thirteenth-century street, furtively chatting with a cadre of co-conspirators: ‘I know, let’s really shake things up. Let’s have the Renaissance. We’ll invent perspective and travel around Africa using maps derived from this technology, find the Spice Islands, and form city-states and joint stock companies.”(''The Ecological Thought, s. 62, linje 16-21, Tim Morton) Hvis man betragter “chimpansen”, og kigger på dens lange udvikling, kan man godt tillade sig at kalde den for en chimpanse op til nu, fordi man har kunnet bevidne dens udvikling, og dermed dens forskellighed for andre “arter”. Men som nævnt længere oppe: “i morgen”, og de næste 1000 år, vil det ikke være muligt at kalde det for en chimpanse, da den måske, i dens evolution, bevæger sig væk fra de kendetegn vi kiggede på “i går”. · Morton startede ud med at kalde Dark ecology for ''„depthless ecology“ o „Either unimaginably deep or having no depth at all“ '' · Det som vi kalder for naturen har altid været, og vil altid være, monstrøs og muterende · I teksten bliver der igen og igen nævnt “strange stanger” - nogen, eller noget, som pludselig dukker op og som vi egentlig ikke ved særlig meget om o ''“Is the strange stranger the same as us or different? Is the strange stranger alive? How can we tell? Is the strange stranger a person? Are we people?” · Noget som ville måske ødelægge hele idéen omkring “strange stranger” er at prøve på at putte den, eller det, i kasser Sammen med at prøve så meget med at putte alt muligt i nogle kasser og kategorier opstår der også bare komplekser: “One box is the “anything-but-human” one - the Gaia box, the “web of life” box, or the “more-than-human world” box. Another is the “all sentient beings are really just like humans” box. Another, newer, subtler box is the “sentient beings are neither human nor nonhuman” box. If there is no true self, then perhaps there is a nonself… Likewise, if there is no Nature, perhaps there is also a non-Nature…”